1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the use of a photovoltaic element as sensor for testing the functioning of transmitters in the infrared range.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventional radiation measurement devices can be employed for carrying out tests of the functioning of, in particular, headlights of motor vehicles in the infrared range. This type of photometer always has only a limited surface upon which a precise measurement is possible. Further, a measurement is possible mainly in the region of lower power. The headlights in infrared range play a role in applications in motor vehicles in systems for improving visibility in darkness.
A further function check of headlights is provided by the evaluation of a camera image. If no camera image is presented, then in this case it must first be determined whether it is the headlight or the camera that is defective. Further, it is not possible to undertake a quantitative measurement of the radiation power or output of the headlight.
Likewise, no quantitative measurement is possible in infrared vision devices (image transformers).
With the naked eye the infrared radiation cannot be verified for checked for test purposes. For safety reasons looking into the headlight should be absolutely avoided.